emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise
Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise is the ninth installment of the Delicious series. It was the second game in the series to be divided into episodes. The full game was released on September 26, 2013. The option of playing the full game is only available if the game was bought before October 4, 2013. If bought on October 4th 2013 or later, the customer would then have to wait for a new episode each week. The game has 17 episodes (normal game only, platinum/premium has 19 episodes). A Platinum/Premium Edition of this game was also released. It's the same game but with bonus features, including a bonus restaurant, a concept art, and a Delicious (computer) wallpaper. The game is available both on desktophttp://www.gamehouse.com/download-games/delicious-emilys-honeymoon-cruise-platinum-edition, for Machttp://www.gamehouse.com/mac-games/delicious-emilys-honeymoon-cruise-platinum-edition, onlinehttp://www.gamehouse.com/online-games/delicious-emilys-honeymoon-cruise and in the iTunes, Google Play and Amazon app stores. A complete walkthrough can be found on the official GameHouse blog pagehttp://www.gamehouse.com/blog/2015/07/delicious-emilys-honeymoon-cruise-walkthrough/ and here. Summary The newlyweds are going on a romantic honeymoon cruise. Emily is a bit apprehensive when Patrick talks about having children. To make matters more complicated, she finds out the whole family is on the trip as well…http://deliciousemily.com/ New Features In this game, players get to control characters other than Emily in shops other than restaurants, as players help Emily's sister Angela in the cruise ship's boutique, Patrick's mom in the cruise ship's spa, and help Emily out on the cruise ship's daycare. Specific for this particular game is the golden heart-system. Collecting golden hearts will give you the opportunity to photograph 'memorable moments'. New Characters (Under Construction) Write new characters of the game here. Gameplay Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise is slightly different from the other games in the series. Every episode of the game has 5 levels. There are 6 different surroundings where the episodes take place. As there are 17 (and even more in platinum) episodes and only 6 surroundings, the surroundings return in later episodes. Here's how they are shown the first time, in order of the game. The game sports the familiar system of serving customers and finding a mouse in every level (for a bonus). Next to this, some levels also have an extra achievement, like finding different objects. This is not the case in all levels, though. Specific for this particular game is the golden heart-system. In every level, Emily and Patrick (or sometimes just one of them, like in the spa) wait to be seated like customers and they order food or other items just like the other customers. Serving them will result in them 'paying' with hearts - the faster you serve them, the more hearts you get. This fills up the heart meter and when it's full, it turns gold and you can't serve Emily and Patrick any more during the level. During any level you can place and serve them as much as you like to get to this gold heart. Collecting golden hearts will give you the opportunity to photograph 'memorable moments'. They are scattered throughout the levels and can be recognized by the picture of a polaroid camera next to a level in the menu. When you don't have enough hearts yet, the memorable moment will not play during the level, but as soon as you do have enough, you can replay it and capture the moment. 'The Pool Deck' Emily and Patrick are enjoying their honeymoon on the Pool Deck where Francois is left in charge of. Francois' job is to serve the customers and make Emily and Patrick happy. This last bit comes back in every level, where Emily and/or Patrick are 'special customers'. The helper for this level is a boy name Josh. He has to clean the table after customers have used it. The entertainer for this level is a parrot. It uses fun tricks to make the customer happy and more patient. You can buy it in the shop and apparently it used to belong to Jimmy. 'The Boutique' The second location of the game is the boutique that Jimmy 'gave' to his wife, Angela. He then left her in charge, to her annoyance. Angela's job is to give customers clothes, shoes and jewelry and make clothes as well. The Helper for this level is a man who looks like a janitor. He has to clean the fitting rooms from extra clothes that are lying around. The entertainer for this level is Kate, Patrick's sister. She uses her perfume to make the customer happy and more patient. You can buy her in the shop for 500 coins. 'The Spa' The third location of the game is the spa where Brigid, Patrick's mom, is in charge. Brigid serves all sorts of beauty products as well as tea and coffee. The helper for this level Emily because she needs an excuse to be away from Patrick. Later on she is replaced with uncle Antonio, who is in love with Brigid. There is no entertainer in this level. 'The Piano Lounge' The forth location of the game is the Piano Lounge where Emily's Parents, Edward and Evelyn, work. The helper for this level is Evelyn. She cleans the tables from empty dishes that are dirty. The entertainer for this level is John Tones, a singer. He sings for the customers to make them happy and more patient. You can buy him a golden microphone to increase his stage-presence and speed up his songs a little. 'The Kids Club' The fifth location of the game is the kids club. Jimmy discovered that there is a kids club but he doesn't have anyone to take charge of it - his own attempts to temper the kids did not work out that well, so he asks Emily and Patrick to take care of the kids. As Emily and Patrick are working during these first levels at this location, there are two kids that look like them (but have different names) that you need to seat and serve in order to get the gold hearts. The helper for this level is Emily. She cleans the tables from messy stains and crayons. You can buy a mechanical dog, Robodog 3000 XT, to entertain the kids. 'The Beach' The sixth location in this game is the Beach. Emily and Patrick get off the boat and onto the beach. There they find that Brad, an old crush of Emily, is running the beach shop. The helper is Patrick, after he was hit with a rake. He cleans the table after the customers finish their dinner. The entertainer for this level is a girl with a harp. She plays music to make customers happy and more patient. 'Emily's Place' The 19th episode of the game takes place at Emily's Place, after Patrick and Emily have finished their cruise. Plot (Under Construction) Write about the plot of the game here. Trophies (Under Construction) Write about the trophies here. Can be linked to main Trophies article for more details. Gallery (Under Construction) Post the game's pictures here. External Links Category:Delicious Series Category:Games